Skarb watażki/XIII
Z trudnością tylko wielką zdołał Fogelwander wyrwać się z ramion starego fanarioty i wymóc na nim chwilkę cierpliwości. Gdy mu się to udało, wszedł nasz oficer do namiotu, przedstawił się internuncjuszowi, a po kilku chwilach, spędzonych na bankiecie, powrócił do ojca Erinny, obawiając się, aby Grek nie wtargnął w swym radosnym szale do namiotu. Fogelwander miał ordynans wracać natychmiast do Kamieńca, który nie mógł być długo ogołoconym z załogi, ruszył więc zaraz do Żwańca, gdzie tylko tak długo miał się zatrzymać, dopóki żołnierze jego nie przebiorą się do marszu. Stary Grek wsiadł na luźnego konia i jechał na czele szwadronu obok Fogelwandra, nie mogąc się nasłuchać szczegółów o niewoli i oswobodzeniu swej córki, a coraz to nowymi pytaniami obsypując młodego oficera. W Żwańcu Fogelwander napisał list do starościny krzemienieckiej, który wręczył Mavrodukasowi, a uszczęśliwiony ojciec najął natychmiast cztery konie i udał się w podróż do Lwowa, aby jak najprędzej obaczyć się z drogim, a opłakanym już dzieckiem. Wkrótce za nim ruszył Fogelwander w marsz ze swoją chorągwią. Po głowie naszego bohatera roiły się najrozmaitsze myśli... Stanęła mu przed oczyma cała ta dziwna przygoda, której był uczestnikiem, a która tak szybko zbliżała się teraz do swego epilogu. Pojawienie się ojca Erinny i cieszyło, i smuciło go zarazem. Cieszyć go i rozrzewniać musiał widok radości ojca, którą niebawem podzielić miała i piękna jego córka — smuciła go i niepokoiła obawa, że przyjdzie mu się może na zawsze rozstać z fanariotką... Uczuł teraz, że urocza postać młodziutkiej cudzoziemki zrosła się z najmilszymi jego marzeniami... Wśród takich rozmyślań, obaw, przypuszczeń i najrozmaitszych planów, na jakie się tylko zdobyć mogła żywa imaginacja rozkochanego młodziana — szybko mijała droga... Pod samym już Kamieńcem, przy janczynieckiej karczmie zatrzymał się na chwilę Fogelwander, gdy naraz zwrócił uwagę jego widok, przypominający mu jedną z postaci, która tak dziwną i fantastyczną odgrywała rolę i pierwszym była powodem zajść wszystkich. O kilkanaście kroków od karczmy ujrzał Fogelwander dużego, burego i niekształtnego psa, w którym zaraz poznał Bimbaszę watażki... Pies szedł naprzód na trzech tylko nogach, unosząc czwartą w powietrzu, jakby była zranioną... Za Bimbaszą szedł człowiek jakiś w nędznej płótniance, ale nie był to Trokim hajdamak... Fogelwander nie mógł pokonać swojej ciekawości i, przywoławszy Porwisza, podążył z nim za chłopem. Gdy go dopędził, ujrzał, że biedny Bimbasza był cały skrwawiony, a na głowie i na ciele swym miał ślady ran głębokich, z których sączyła się jeszcze krew po burych, szkaradnych kudłach, czyniąc brzydkie to zwierzę jeszcze wstrętniejszym i potworniejszym... Oficer kazał stanąć chłopu, a Bimbasza, ujrzawszy mundury, zaszczekał słabym i ochrypłym głosem i począł wściekle warczyć, odsłaniając duże i straszne zęby... — Skąd masz tego psa? — zapytał ostro Fogelwander. — On do ciebie nie należy!... Gdzie z nim idziesz? Chłop ukłonił się pokornie i trwożnie i rzekł nieśmiało, chyląc głowę aż do kopyt konia: — To pies nie mój, jasny panie, ot, przyczepił się do mnie; jakieś niedobre psisko, bodaj sczezło!... — A ty co za jeden jesteś? — Ja stróż z tej karczmy, jasny panie... — Kiedy tak — rzekł Fogelwander — to ty znasz Trokima i wiesz dobrze, że to pies jego. Czemuż kłamiesz? Chłop zmieszał się i nastraszył, a mnąc czapkę w ręku, mówił: — A czyjże by był, jak nie Trokima? Prawda, szczera prawda, jasny panie! — Powiedzże mi zaraz, gdzie Trokim? — ozwał się Fogelwander. — Ale mów prawdę, bo mnie nie oszukasz! Jak skłamiesz, każę cię natychmiast wziąć w dyby i pójdziesz szańce kopać do Kamieńca! — Jasny panie — odpowiedział chłop — ja się na Chrystusa klnę, że nie wiem, gdzie jest. Ot, pewnie go licho przydybało! Może gdzie ziemię dobrze gryzie... Ot, jasny panie, z tym psem poszedł... Pies wrócił, a on nie... Trokim u nas w stajni nocował; jak nie wrócił, myślę sobie: nie ma go, to nie ma, a co mnie do tego? Ale ot, przyszło to psisko wczoraj raz do mnie, pokrwawione i porąbane, i jak pocznie wyć a skomleć, jakby mnie prosiło, żebym za nim poszedł... Ledwie mnie zębami nie ciągnie, a znaki daje, jak umie, aby iść za nim. Ot, widzicie, jasny panie... Bimbasza istotnie zdawał się mocno niecierpliwić... Warczał groźnie na Fogelwandra, podbiegał do chłopa, skomlił żałośnie, odbiegał naprzód, patrzył, czy nie idzie za nim, i znowu wracał, łasząc się, jakby za sobą prosił... Fogelwander przywołał jednego żołnierza, zsiadł z konia i Porwiszowi to samo uczynić polecił, a oba konie oddał żołnierzowi, każąc mu czekać w karczmie. Dragonię wysłał pod dowództwem młodszego oficera do Kamieńca, sam zaś z Porwiszem postanowił pójść za Bimbasza. — Idź za psem naprzód! — zawołał na chłopa. Stróż karczemny ruszył, a biedny Bimbasza biegł naprzód na trzech nogach, oglądając się za swym towarzyszem. O kilkadziesiąt kroków z tyłu postępowali za nim Fogelwander i Porwisz. Minęli pole i weszli w jary przepaściste. Droga, którą wskazywał Bimbasza, prowadziła urwiskiem ponad brzeg głębokiego, skalistego jaru. Fogelwander, idąc, patrzył w przepaść głęboką i nagle zatrzymał się na miejscu. Na dnie jaru leżały jakieś zwłoki, na których znać było jeszcze resztki chłopskiej płótnianki. Czaszka bielała na szarym tle skały; włosy tylko z osełedcem pozostały jeszcze na niej, ciało snadź krucy i zwierzęta dzikie ogryzły zupełnie... Koło trupa leżał krótki sztuciec kozacki... Fogelwander przypomniał sobie opowiadanie Trokima i szepnął do siebie: — To Puk watażka, strącony w przepaść... Bimbasza tymczasem biegł dalej i coraz bardziej śpieszyć się zdawał mimo licznych ran i ciężko skaleczonej nogi. Fogelwander i Porwisz szli za psem i chłopem drogą dziką i niebezpieczną. Mijali debry i wyłomy, przewijali się wśród urwisk, pięli się po stromych skałach, przedzierali się przez chaszcze gęste, spuszczali w głębokie doły i jary... Bimbasza nie zatrzymał się nigdzie... Oficer począł już żałować swej ciekawości, która go zawiodła w ten prawdziwy labirynt skał i przepaści. Ale wracać już nie chciał po tak uciążliwym, kilkogodzinnym pochodzie. — Porwisz — zapytał Fogelwander — czy trafisz na powrót? — Mości rotmistrzu — odparł wachmistrz — bez znaku nie trafiłbym w żaden sposób, choć kulą w łeb... ale, pokornie raportując, ot, tam z dala widać czubek kamienieckiej baszty, a ja po drodze, gdzie mogłem, szablą nacinałem krzewiny, i tą marszrutą wrócimy, byle nas noc nie zaskoczyła, z respektem mówiąc, bo wtedy chyba giń w tych debrach... — Pójdziemy więc dalej — rzekł Fogelwander — jeszcze nie ma południa, do nocy daleko jeszcze... Szli tak może pół godziny jeszcze. Nagle pies począł się spuszczać po urwistej, nadzwyczaj stromej skale... Chłop, a za nim Fogelwander i Porwisz z największą tylko ostrożnością zdołali zejść za Bimbaszą. Znaleźli się w małym jarze, otoczonym dokoła wysokimi skałami. U podnóża jednej z tych olbrzymich ścian skalistych rosły gęste, karłowate krzewy. Bimbasza wpadł między gęstwinę i zginął tam z oczu. Fogelwander przyśpieszył kroku. Poza krzewami znajdowała się pieczara w skale. Był to rodzaj naturalnej groty, jaskini osłoniętej zewsząd bujnymi chaszczami, złożonej z samych urwistych, olbrzymich odłamów kamienia... W tej jaskini zginął Bimbasza... Fogelwander chciał pójść za nim do środka, lecz potknął się, a spojrzawszy przed siebie, cofnął się z pewnym przerażeniem... U samego wchodu do pieczary leżał trup jakiegoś człowieka... Na samym środku czoła była krwawa rana, pochodząca widocznie od kuli celnej i śmiertelnej... W dłoni trupa znajdował się jeszcze nie wypalony pistolet, sine i skostniałe palce trzymały go jeszcze kurczowo... Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wrażenia, Fogelwander spojrzał uważnie na twarz zabitego. Nie była mu znajoma, lekkie tylko wspomnienie przemknęło się przez myśl oficera, jakoby postać tę widział kiedyś, zapewne między pachołkami Szachina, w domu Arona Prochownika. Omijając trupa, Fogelwander wszedł do wnętrza pieczary. Okropny widok przedstawił się jego oczom. Był to obraz pełen przerażającej grozy, straszliwy i fantastyczny, jakby widziadło snu ciężkiego... Pieczara była na pół oświetlona. Przez gęste liście krzaków, co rosły bujnie u jej wchodu, jakby przez żywe, zielone firanki wpadały w głąb promienie słoneczne, a światło ich, przedzierając się przez poruszane wiatrem gałęzie, drżało dziwnie i coś magicznego dodawało całemu obrazowi, który się tu roztaczał przed okiem oficera... Na samym środku jaskini leżał trup drugi... Szyja jego okropnie była poszarpana w kawałki, tak że głowa oddzielała się niemal od tułowia. Ta straszna rana nie mogła pochodzić ze zwykłej broni — tylko zęby jakiegoś dzikiego, rozwścieczonego zwierzęcia mogły pastwić się tak okrutnie nad swą ofiarą... W rękach widzieć można było sierść burą, która pochodziła zapewne z Bimbaszy. Twarz była pogryziona do niepoznania, długa, czarna broda okryta była krwią zastygłą... Fogelwander z głębokim wstrętem odwrócił oczy od tego widoku — lecz wzrok jego padł zaraz na inny, bardziej może jeszcze okropny. W samej głębi jaskini widać było świeżo odkopany dół, a tuż obok Fogelwander ujrzał Bimbaszę, jak ze wściekłym warczeniem rzucił się na zwłoki trzeciego jakiegoś człowieka... Po rudej brodzie, po wyrazie twarzy i po stroju poznał oficer w nieżywym — Szachina, handlarza dusz... Leżał na wznak, cały krwią zbroczony, ze straszliwym piętnem śmierci na twarzy, która wykrzywiona była kurczem okropnej męczarni. Pies watażki stanął na piersiach Szachina, warcząc bezustannie, dziko rozognione oczy swe wlepił w twarz zmarłego, tchem jej dosięgając, i tak chwilkę czekał, jakby chciał się przekonać, czy ofiara nie daje jeszcze znaków życia... Fogelwander zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i ujrzał, że usta Szachina były gwałtownie rozwarte i zapchane złotymi piastrami... Spod zwłok widać było worek pęknięty, z którego rozsypały się dukaty, ruble, łańcuchy złote, sznurki pereł i korali... Cała ta część jaskini zasiana była złotem i klejnotami... Leżały tu w nieładzie kielichy kościelne, pierścienie, naszyjniki, srebrne puchary, krzyże i najrozmaitsze monety złote i srebrne... Złoto dziwnie błyszczało w kałuży krwi, która okrywała grunt skalisty... Fogelwander cofnął się ze wstrętem, widząc, że stopy jego grzęzną we krwi... Rzucił raz jeszcze wzrokiem po pieczarze... Szukał Trokima watażki... Nie było tu zwłok jego... Równocześnie i pies hajdamacki rzucił się w kąt ciemny, a wróciwszy stamtąd, skomląc i z widocznym niepokojem wybiegł z pieczary, nawąchując ślady, jakby szukał kogoś... Oficer wyszedł z tej otchłani śmierci i złota i zaczerpnął powietrza, aby się pokrzepić po tak wstrętnych wrażeniach. — Porwisz — rzekł do wachmistrza — pilnuj chłopa, aby nam nie uszedł! Musimy go zatrzymać, aby się zapewnić, że tego złota nikt nie ruszy aż do naszego powrotu w to miejsce. Gdzie pies? — dodał, zwracając się do stróża z janczynieckiej karczmy. — Szuka Trokima, jasny panie — odparł chłop — pobiegł dalej za śladem, ot, tam zniknął teraz za skałą... — Mości rotmistrzu — ozwał się Porwisz — jeżeli Trokim tu był, musiał być w omdleniu lub ciężko ranny, dlatego to psisko rozumne nas tu przywiodło. — Gdzież by się podział?... — Ot, gdzie... — wtrącił teraz chłop — pewnie przyszedł do siebie, zwlókł się i dalej poszedł w debry, nim pies powrócił... Patrzajcie, jasny panie, tu są ślady krwi... Istotnie od pieczary prowadziły ślady krwi... Fogelwander poszedł za tymi śladami i spotykał tu i owdzie zgubiony dukat, pierścień lub inny klejnot taki... Może ciężko ranny watażka chciał unieść życie i część skarbu z miejsca, na którym go zdradliwie zaskoczono. Uchodząc, znaczył ślady swe krwią i złotem... O kilkadziesiąt kroków, w skrytym załomie skały ślady te ustawały. Było na tym miejscu więcej krwi razem i znajdowały się części odzieży watażki: Widocznie opatrzył tu swoje rany, odtąd bowiem gubił się szlak krwawy. Bimbasza zniknął zupełnie: wierny pies pobiegł zapewne za swym panem... Fogelwander powrócił do pieczary, aby raz jeszcze rzucić okiem na straszny obraz... Było to pobojowisko, na którym według wszelkich przypuszczeń Trokim przy pomocy Bimbaszy pokonał trzech wrogów. Człowiek, którego trup leżał u samego wejścia pieczary, wchodził widocznie do niej pierwszy, lecz nim sam strzelić zdołał, padł od celnej kuli hajdamaka. Bimbasza snadź walczył z drugim napastnikiem o czarnej brodzie. Szachin zaś sam wejść musiał w śmiertelne zapasy z watażką... Ciało jego gęsto pokłute było nożem, kilkadziesiąt pchnięć głębokich znajdowało się na nim... Południe dawno już minęło — czas był pomyśleć o odwrocie. Porwisz wydobył pistolet i kazał iść przed sobą chłopu. Nie potrzeba było orientować się długo, bo stróż janczyniecki z bystrością prawdziwego syna natury wskazywał drogę z jarów na pole. Późnym dopiero wieczorem powrócili Fogelwander i Porwisz razem ze swym uwięzionym przewodnikiem do Kamieńca... Category:Skarb watażki